Stephanie McMahon and Randy Orton how Wrestlemania 25 should of been
by wcwboston
Summary: Stephanie McMahon and Randy Orton get together
1. The Plan

The night before Wrestle **Mania 25.**

 **Randy Orton laid in bed besides Stephanie smoking a cigarette tomorrow was one hell of a plan Stephanie was going to turn against Triple H and join The Legacy.**

 **"Are you still in Stephanie?" He said while the smoke went to the hotel room roof. Stephanie smirked. "Yes baby" She leaned up and kissed him.**

 **He returned the kiss and laid his body on top of her. "My Queen" Randy may of been using her to regain his world title but he couldn't lie she was beautiful.**

He moved his hand down her panties and shoved his fingers inside her warm pussy she moaned and bit her lip. "Fuck baby" He kissed down her tummy and stopped at her pussy sucking on her panties leaving a wet patch before moving her panties down her legs. "Mine." He pushed his tongue inside her wet pussy as he moved his hands up rubbing her breasts together.

"Ohhh yes" Stephanie dragged her nails across his back and he took his tongue out and put his cock in his hand and pushed it inside her tight cunt pushing in deeply as her pre cum dripped along his hard cock. "Take it you fucking bitch" He pushed in deeper filling up her beautiful pussy as he felt his back being cut open from her sharp nails.

Stephanie was falling for Orton she would do anything to keep him and she would on sunday. "Make me cum Orton" He moved up the pace and moved his cock back and forth the smacking sound between their flesh going through out the room. "Fuck fuck" She screamed as her pussy leaked out her toes curled and her heart pounded breathing hard as the sweat dripped along her forehead.

After her orgasm he leaned down and kissed her while grabbing her throat he opened his eyes and watched her breasts bounced for him his cum was building up and he continued to fuck her roughly before blowing his hot load inside her. "My angel" Randy said before rolling besides her breathing hard this would be the perfect weekend for Randy Orton

.

Randy woke up in the morning before Stephanie and headed to the shower he turned on the hot water once inside he wondered if everything would go well he would have to sneak Stephanie out some of the other wrestlers were staying at the same hotel. Stephanie heard the water and woke up smiling stretching out her arms she followed the steam and got in besides him.

."Hey baby" She stroked his cock and kisssed him Randy grew hard and grabbed her fat ass pushing his tongue inside her mouth he grabbed the soap and rubbed her breasts and body. "Close your eyes" He washed her hair and washed it out before pushing her head down his cock went inside her mouth and she quickly deep throated wrapping her tongue around his tip her drool pouring down his balls he grabbed her hair and pushed her up against the wall opening her legs pushing his cock inside her asshole. "You own me baby" He pounded into her asshole and stretched her out his cock throbbing inside her he smacked her ass cheeks and made them shake for him enjoying her big bubble butt as the hot water poured all over them.

He blew his hot load inside her and grabbed her hips and pulled back on her hair and kissed her neck before biting down. "With a real man now baby" Once all clothed and washed Randy snuck her out he quickly closed the door behind him and looked at his belt smiling knowing he would keep it tonight he heard his phone go off and read her text. "I had a great time see you at Mania my love".

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day of WrestleMania 25 Randy Orton arrived in a limo with The Legacy besides him tonight was the night he would put away Hunter for good.

Triple H had been making his life hell ever since 2004 the night after Summerslam. He got to his dressing room staring at the spinner tittle while taping his wrists up with black tape. "Ted Cody she's in" Cody raised a brow he never thought he could pull it off. "Fuck ok well call on us if needed just in case" Randy smirked he knew he wouldn't have to.

Orton went to go eat sitting next to Chris Jericho who once used Stephanie himself. "Hey Orton good luck tonight man". Randy had a love hate for Jericho so he said. " Thank you" He seen Stephanie from a far and smiled she was wearing a business suit that showed off her body.

"Orton what are you looking at" Jericho said before noticing. "Stephanie don't man she is back with Hunter" Orton grinned. "Oh I know watch the main event Chris" He said before walking away. His music hit and Randy Orton went out looking amazing as Triple H came out Orton stared him down the man that caused him so much pain.

During the match Stephanie came out and acted like she was cheering for Triple H Orton Irish whipped and the ref got knocked out Orton punted him in the balls and Stephanie threw a chair in Orton picked him up and gave him an RKO on the steel chair.

The crowd was shocked Orton went to the ring post and ran up kicking Triple H in the head he three the chair out and pinned Triple H the ref slowly counting the three count Stephanie got inside the ring and kissed her new lover as he raised the belt over his head with his foot on Triple H he was knocked out he wouldn't know what his wife did until he woke up.

They went backstage and everybody was shocked the boss was with The Viper holding hands while walking to the limo getting the hell out before Triple H woke up Kevin Nash walked up towards them. "That was really fucked up even for you Orton" Randy and Stephanie laughed. "Out of my way" Orton said pushing him aside getting into his limo Nash let it go so he could go help his friend. Stephanie and Orton made out laughing and smiling at each other. "It worked baby" Stephanie said

Once back at the hotel Orton poured her a glass of red wine. "Cheers baby" he kissed her and put his belt in his bag. "Mm baby you were so sexy tonight" Stephanie dropped to her knees pulling his pants down pushing his cock inside her moist mouth serving her man he pulled back on her hair mouth fucking her Steph coughed but did as he wanted before he pushed her on the bed opening her legs slowly pushing his hard cock inside of her.

"Fuck me baby fuck your queen" Her eyes lit up for him enjoying his hot cock filling up her hole screaming as it went deeper inside her. "You'll be the champion forever my love" Randy smirked and continued to fuck her leaning down to kiss her beautiful pink lips his balls smacking against her. "I love you Stephanie" She smiled. "I love you Randy" She said between kisses before she came all over his cock. "Mm give me that pussy juice baby" Steph bit her lip and said "Cum on me" Orton laid over her face jerking off roughly before he came on her face covering her in his cum along with her breasts tonight went exactly to plan. "Oh Randy...".

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

The Legacy came out to the ring with Stephanie on his arm she watched him as he cut a promo on Triple H the heat from the fans was overwhelming.

Batista came out half way through and Orton turned his attention to his former Evolution tag partner, Batista got up in his face and Orton didn't back down holding his belt over his head.

"Orton you crossed the line last night the two things you don't mess with is a mans wallet and a mans wife" He side before hitting the spine buster on The Viper Steph quickly hit the low blow on Batista as Cody and Ted started to stomp him down.

Orton slowly stood to his feet and grabbed the mic. "Dave stay out of my business or you'll end up just like Triple H in a hospital!".

backstage Orton told the guys to give him some space they agreed and Cody and Ted would leave the locker room.

Stephanie looked up to Randy Orton "What do you need?" Orton smirked. "How about us in my tour bus" He said while moving his hand down her leg.

Stephanie laughed, "Well I guess we could do that but after the show" Randy looked pissed the first time she had turned him down but he didn't want to blow his cover so he smiled and nodded.

Stephanie sat in her office doing her paper work before hearing a knock at the door. "Come in" She said not knowing who it was she looked up to see Candice Michelle. "Yes?" Candice looked down at her before asking her question. "I was thinking maybe I could join your little group" Stephanie's eyes went out of her head she knew exactly what she wanted to get with Randy Orton she stood up and grabbed her by the throat staring into her eyes. "Don't come near me or Randy you can talk to my father about business" Candice gulped before feeling Steph her go she quickly ran off.

The show had ended and Randy was waiting in his tour bus he watched as the door flew open seeing the angry Stephanie McMahon wearing her black business suit. "Yeah you want me huh?" She closed the door and got on her knees taking him into her mouth moving her head up and down his hard shaft he held her head down and closed his eyes before feeling her hard nails digging into the side of his leg.

She was making sure that he wouldn't go anywhere else she swallowed for him and stood up removing her suit wearing nothing underneath that tight pants suit.

"You won't even remember the name Candice" Orton raised a brow and went to say something before he felt her sit herself on his rock hard cock he held her hips and watched her ride him watching as the sweat dripped across her breasts taking him all the way in feeling her vagina tightening around his cock like a vise she held onto his head and ran her sharp nails along his back leaving red marks she soon screamed and came over him she kissed him deeply and slapped him across the face. "I don't want you looking at anybody else".

Orton held his cheek and grinned. "Never baby".


	4. Chapter 4

Randy Orton sat at the strip club with a glass of vodka in his right hand watching the topless women dance for him he lit up his cigar before turning his head to see John Cena he smirked.

"Hey asshole get over here" Randy said catching the the biggest baby face in the company at a strip club, Cena walked towards him wearing a black suit, "What is it Randy?" Randy grinned blowing out the smoke from his cigar.

"Thought you had a wife John?" He said bluntly but deep down he really didn't give a fuck what he did, "Yeah you know how that goes hey aren't you with Steph?" Orton smirked, "Told her I'm here on business I think before acting unlike you John fucking hot head" John rolled his before going into the V.I.P room Orton felt hands massaging his shoulders before hearing her voice, "Hey baby."

"Candice what the fuck are you doing here and why have you been talking to Steph you know you have no chance against her" Orton said bluntly having enough of her being so clingy.

"Oh baby you know you love me" She sat on his lap taking a sip out of his drink as she grinded on him on as If she were the stripper, "We're done Candice it was fun why it lasted" Orton kissed her cheek before walking out of the club seeing the full moon out.

He got back to his place finding Stephanie on his sofa with a mad look on her face, he sighed before asking her, "What is it?" Stephanie pointed to the cooked dinner on the large dinner table.

Orton looked over at it realizing what he did, "I'm sorry baby won't happen again" He hanged his jacket up on the holder before sitting next to her wrapping an arm around her leaning to kiss her forehead as she sat there with her arms crossed looking the opposite way, "You can heat it up yourself Randy" She stood up and stormed to the bedroom he sighed and turned on the TV, "Guess it was fun why it lasted fuck her temper" He said to himself.

Stephanie laid in bed thinking to herself "Is this guy really not going to come cuddle with me" It had been an hour and she was waiting for him to kiss and make up she slowly opened the door to see him watching something mindless she walked up behind him wearing panties with a black robe wrapped around her.

"You coming to bed?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek forgetting about what she was even mad at, "Yeah give me a second" Randy replied before softly kissing her hand she smiled and walked away from her newly found boyfriend.

Randy sighed and turned the TV off heading to the bedroom he sat on the edge of the bed removing his clothes before sliding in besides her, "I love you baby" Steph said before softly kissing his back Orton raised a brow knowing this was really getting serious she really cared about him.

He turned around and kissed her lips trying to make an effort to love her back other than just being a pawn in his sick game to keep the championship, "Love you Stephanie" He said softly before kissing her neck while removing her robe he bit her neck as he started to massage her breasts rubbing her hard nipples with his finger tips, "Oh Randy fuck..." He leaned down taking a nipple inside his warm mouth before biting down on her bullet hard nipple he smirked as she groaned and continued to kiss down her body every single inch of her he was taking care of he lifted up her legs before pushing his hard cock inside of her soaking pussy.

He pushed his head toward hers staring into her eyes she looked back and softly stroked his cheek before kissing him taking him into a long and passionate kiss, she moaned into his mouth hearing the sound of their bodies smacking against each other with every single thrust Randy gave her.

Stephanie dug her nails deeply inside his back at this point Randy was used to it and he liked it, he broke the kiss and spend up for her pushing in every single inch as Stephanie started to moan extremely loud it echoed through out the room, "Don't stop baby please" She lifted her back up and grabbed onto her own breasts she went to moan but nothing came out she felt herself release her back hit the bed once again breathing hard as she looked up at him running her hand up and down his chest, "Fuck what got into you?" She grinned before groaning when he pulled out to lay besides her.

"Nothing just you know make up sex" He laughed and kissed her forehead taking her into his arms letting her fall asleep.

The next morning Randy woke up to see Steph smiling in her sleep he grinned before getting out of bed to go shower he turned the hot water on and closed his eyes thinking about the night before the passion in that woman is something else he thought to himself as he felt his back ache from her nails.

Steph soon woke up groaning once again when she didn't feel her man beside her she looked around finding one of his oversized "Legacy" shirts she put it over her bare breasts and went to the kitchen yawning as she started on breakfast she had a cup of coffee smiling as she looked out into the backyard seeing the giant pool with the sun starting to come up she sighed knowing that work was coming up she didn't want to go anywhere she turned around seeing Randy with just a towel on he sat at the kitchen table looking through his phone seeing missed called from Candice he was pretty close to blocking her number.

Steph came over with his pancakes placing the plate in front of him before sitting on his lap she kissed his lips softly before smiling, "Great night baby" Orton nodded before starting to eat his breakfast, "I'm going to the mall gotta pick up some shit you coming?" Steph thought about it for a moment, "Yeah sure just let me put my make up on" She kissed his cheek before walking to her closet.

Orton soon joined her wearing a black shirt with jeans with shoes that would cost more than most peoples houses he turned to see Steph wearing a black leather jacket with a black top underneath with leather pants that showed off her ass.

One at the mall Randy held her hand feeling almost protective of her witch felt weird because he was just using her to get what he wanted but it was slowly becoming more.

Orton brought the suits that he needed for the next WWE tour he walked out of the store with Stephanie and pointed out a cafe to eat at when they found a booth he put his arm around her looking through the menu. "What do you want babe?" She put her fingers to her chin, "Hmm whatever you're having baby" She kissed his cheek and softly stroked his hair, "Just got to use the bathroom babe".

When she walked inside the bathroom she seen Candice washing her hands she walked towards the fellow brunette and asked, "Been behaving yourself?" Stephanie asked raising a brow Candice smirked playing with the end of her hair, "Nope" Steph raised her hand before Candice yelled, "I'll tell you everything!".


	5. Chapter 5

Candice sighed, "Well Randy came into the club last night and was all over me I told him no because he was with you but he wouldn't let up" As Candice was saying this Stephs face went completely red.

"Anyway I ended up going back to his place and you know" Candice lied through her teeth Stephanie slammed the door behind her without saying a word she walked out and went to the table that Randy was sitting at and threw hot coffee on him, "Fuck you Randy don't ever call me again" She stormed off leaving Randy in confusion.

Stephanie drove to his house taking all of the stuff that she had left there packing it into a suitcase she sighed as the tears started to stream down her face she heard his car pull up and she groaned quickly packing as fast as she could she went to walk out the door looking up at Randy Orton.

He looked into her eyes and asked, "What was that all about?" Steph slapped him across the face, "You slept with fucking Candice why wonder you were so late home last night" Randy raised a brow, "I did not I turned her down last night" He said before she pushed passed him before he could stop her she was already in her car.

As she drove away Randy yelled out "FUCK" knowing what must of happened now everything was completely fucked up how was he going to fix this.

The next day it was time for the raw house show he arrived to the building with very little sleep he walked inside his locker room finding a letter from Candice, "Love you baby" He ripped it up sighing, "What a freak" he sat down and taped up his wrist trying not to think about it before he snapped storming off to find her office he knocked on the door before hearing her voice, "Come in" he opened the door and locked it behind him walking towards her just looking at her not saying a word she stood up and pressed her body against him there foreheads meeting as they starred back and forth at each other locking eyes, "I fucking love you" Randy said softly with their lips almost touching her tears started to drop and Randy wiped them away, "You have to believe me I didn't fuck her last night" Stephanie pushed away trying to think about the situation, "Look I just some time let me come to you" Randy sighed but nodded knowing he would have to follow her rules to get her back.

Orton wrestled that night against Carlito quickly going over with his finish he came behind the curtain to see Stephanie, "Come with me" she pulled him into her office and pushed him on to her office chair with all her strength, "I'm giving you another chance because I don't know what happened and she is a slut but if I catch you with her we're done for good no matter what" She sat on his lap pulling his trunks down softly rubbing his cock getting him all hot and bothered she rubbed her pussy against him making him extremely heated before she smirked and pointed to the door, "Out I shit to do" his eyes went wide, "You have to be fucking kidding me"

The next morning Stephanie heard a ring at the door she looked down to see a bunch of flowers she smiled before reading the card, "I love you baby- Randy she closed the door and put them in some water she picked up her phone and sent a picture of what she was wearing a black leather outfit almost mistress like with the capture, " Come over."

A hour had passed she heard a knock on the door she quickly opened it seeing Randy In a suit she hugged him tightly he softly stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head before picking her up in his arms taking her upstairs he laid her on the bed and removed his jacket he laid on top of her and kissed her neck while his hand traveled down her panties slowly pushing his middle finger inside of her making her moan she moved his head to the side to lock lips as she moved herself right into his finger, "I want you baby all of you" He pulled her leather pants off and threw her heels to the side, "So you wanna tease me huh?" He grinned kissing down her leg until reaching her toes he ran his hand across her pussy making her shiver he leaned down tracing his finger up and down without pushing it in watching her pussy become quickly wet, "Randy stop it fuck me please"

He smirked and pulled his pants down he wrapped her legs around his waste and pushed himself inside of her he pinned her hands down to the bed thrusting in and out of her soaking pussy, "You're beautiful baby" she smiled before moaning out loud she threw her head back closing her eyes as he pushed back and forth following the same pattern feeling the cum from her pussy dripping along his hard shaft.

Before she could cum he picked her up and pushed her up against the wall with her legs still wrapped firmly around him he lifted up her arms to remove her top he leaned down to suck on her nipple she ran her hand down once again digging her nails into his back, "Bitch" He teased before pushing deeper inside of her before she could reply with something witty.

"Oh Randy I'm gonna cum" The words coming from her mouth only turned Him on more the feel of her pussy tightening around him was the limit he held her hands before grunting they soon came together breathing hard Randy rested his head into her shoulder, "Holy fuck Steph" He couldn't hardly stand he softly laid her back in bed slowly pushing out of her before hearing a knock at the door, "You want me to get it?" She nodded, "Probably the maid" He sighed still breathing hard he put his pants on slowly walking downstairs he opened the door to see Shane McMahon, "Randy what the fuck you son of a bitch" Orton raised a brow before slamming the door in his face "Oh fuck" He looked back trying to work out if Shane was going to break the door down so he opened it again, "Wait hear me out bro" He said trying to reason with him.


	6. Orton has a new woman?

Shane shoved him to the ground and quickly went to a mount position roughly hitting Orton across the face Orton turned it around and did the same back to Shane. "You had enough you fuck?" Orton yelled before picking him up by the shirt, "If you weren't her brother I'd fuck you up even more" Shane spat in his face before pushing him off before walking out, "See you real soon Randy" He said while rubbing the blood off his mouth.

Stephanie walked downstairs not knowing anything that just happened she found Randy covered in blood coming from his mouth she looked out the window to see her brothers car driving away, "Oh my god I'm so sorry baby" She ran to the kitchen grabbing an ice pack Randy followed she turned around placing it on his cheek, "Poor baby" She said feeling very guilty about this whole situation, "All good he gets a pass since its your brother" He lied to please her she smiled and hugged him tightly, "Thank you I'll talk to him okay".

A few days later Randy walked into the building for raw holding his bags the black eye had also kicked in at this point he walked into Theo Legacy locker room and sat down on the steel chair waiting for Cody or Ted to say something, "Woah what's with the eye bro?" Cody asked before Orton stood up to face him, "Its that fucking Shane McMahon he tried to take me out on the weekend you guys need to do something about it".

Orton went out for his match again Shawn Michaels getting the clean win after reversing the super kick into the RKO he walked backstage to see Steph, " Randy Shane is in the hospital " She cried before hugging him she looked up at him and asked, "It wasn't you was it?" Randy grinned "Me no sweetie I haven't even seen him".

The next morning Stephanie and Orton arrived at the hospital to see Shane laying in the hospital bed with his mouth wired shut Orton sat down and watched as Stephanie left flowers on the side table with a bunch of his favorite movies on DVD she kissed him on the cheek and said, "You're going to get through this I promise" Shane stared at her and nodded as he watched the tears fall from her face, "Can't believe those guys jumped you in ghost face masks but don't worry I'll find out who did it" Stephanie said.

Orton walked into the hallway to get a drink the emotional moment was making him sick he bumped into Batista who stared him down, "I know you have something to do with this Orton I'm going to catch you out and you know it" Orton smirked before putting a note into the Pepsi machine he grabbed the can before turning to Dave, "I have nothing to do with it but if you come at me like that again you'll be here with Hunter and Shane" He walked away and went into the hospital room grabbing Stephs hand, "Come on babe we gotta go" Steph sighed and waved goodbye to her brother.

In the car ride home Steph was quiet she looked out of the window most of the time thinking about what happened Randy parked the car inside her drive way Steph turned to him and asked "Are you going to come in?" Randy shook his head, "I'll be back later babe I'm gonna go get dinner" She sighed and didn't say anything before closing the car door behind her Randy looked at his phone seeing a message from Candice he opened it to see a nude picture he raised a brow, "This chick doesn't learn" He had somebody else in mind he drove out of the drive way and put in the address into the GPS.

Katie Lea Burchill opened the door to see Randy smirking "Hello Randy" She pulled him against her and kicked the door behind him she kissed him deeply before pulling away to pour him a glass of red wine he took a sip feeling the stress drift away he sat on the bed and she massaged his shoulders while kissing his neck. "Seen you at work you looked amazing" She said before sucking on his earlobe as she unbuttoned his shirt kissing her way down to his pants witch she quickly pulled down to push his cock into her mouth he closed his eyes and relaxed they had met a year ago and had been on and off because she was unprotectable he didn't know if he could trust her with everything.

He held her head down feeling her warm mouth locking around him tightly making him forget about everything that was going on she ran her hand up and down his body before taking him deeper inside of her moist mouth he pulled her off before he could finish and removed her jeans seeing she wasn't wearing anything underneath he gently pushed her against the wall and pushed his cock inside her pussy from behind pounding back and forth hearing her moans making him harder he kissed her neck before unhooking her black sports bra massaging her large breasts in a circular motion.

"Ah I missed you so fucking much" Randy said as he pushed in deeper feeling her juices dripping along his shaft he grabbed her by the hips pulling her right into his throbbing cock making her rub her clit in a hurry moaning out loudly before reaching her climax she licked her lips before feeling him finish inside of her she turned her cheek and kissed him deeply pushing her tongue inside of his hot mouth he battled with her tongue as he pulled out of her before giving her ass a smack she moaned into his mouth as they continued their passion filled kiss.

Randy lit up a cigarette on the way home to Stephanie he picked up some Chinese food on the way back from Katie's house he pulled up at the drive way and sighed before getting out he unlocked the door and walked into the living room to see Candice sitting right next to Stephanie.

(Thanks for the reviews I have been reading them so keep it up for faster updates)


End file.
